Fourre tout national
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Quand les nations se retrouvent entre elles, c'est toujours la foire...Recueil de drabbles et ficlets, contenant la quasi-totalité des personnages d'Hetalia, sur des sujets tous plus divers et variés les uns que les autres.
1. Dépravé

_Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! _

_Bah, voilà, je me lance dans les drabbles Hetalia. (je remercie mon frère qui est une souce quasi-inépuisable d'inspiration). Comme le titre l'indique, il y aura de tout et du n'importe quoi, avec tous les personnages, toutes les situations possibles et imaginables._

_Bien entendu, que ce soit pour ce drabble ou pour ceux qui vont suivre, j'annonce solennelement qu'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais à Hidekaz Himayura. Je suppose que personne n'est assez naïf pour penser que c'est moi^^_

_Je mets cette fic en Rating T pour cause de langage parfois vulgaire, sous-entendus sexuels (mais jamais rien d'explicite ou alors, je préviens) et autres joyeusetés du même genre. On sait jamais._

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

_**Personnages :** France/Francis et Angleteterre/Arthur_

* * *

><p><strong>Dépravé<strong>

_ Artyyyyyy !

Arthur grimaça alors que Francis lui bondissait dessus avec enthousiasme. L'anglais s'écarta et le français s'étala à ses pieds.

_ Il était temps que tu te rendes compte de ma supériorité…persifla Arthur.

Joueur, Francis leva des yeux faussement énamourés vers l'anglais.

_ Mais Arty chéri, j'ai toujours été à tes pieds. Je rêve de toi, de ta peau laiteuse, ton corps d'albâtre nu, de tes yeux brillants de désir, de…

_ What do you say, stupid frog ? ! Eructa l'anglais, écarlate.

_ Arthur ! Prends-moi…

Francis éclata de rire alors que l'anglais prenait ses jambes à son cou.


	2. Cauchemar

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà un second petit drabble, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Ah oui, et je tiens à préciser, la plupart du temps, j'utiliserais les noms humains des pays, c'est plus facile pour l'écriture (enfin, c'est juste mon avis). Je mettrais néanmoins les noms des pays à côté pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )

**Personnage(s) :** Toris/Lituanis - Feliks/Pologne, mention d'Estonie/Eduard et Lettonie/Raivis. Ah oui, et "il" aussi, je crois que tout le monde aura deviné son identité

* * *

><p><strong>Cauchemar<strong>

_ ARGH !

Toris se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. A l'instant, il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, toujours le même : _il_ venait une fois de plus de l'envahir. Il entendait encore _son _rire démoniaque résonner dans sa tête. Tout tremblotant, Toris se leva d'un bond et fila hors de sa chambre, courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Il se glissa dans une chambre bien précise, puis dans un lit où se blottissaient déjà trois autres personnes.

_ Franchement, hein…marmonna Feliks tout ensommeillé. Va falloir que vous dépassiez votre traumatisme…

Heureusement qu'il avait un grand lit…

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews...<p>

**91Chantilly :** Si tu regardes bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait un France/Angleterre, même si je mentirais si je disais que ce n'aime pas ce couple (mais j'aime aussi le martyriser :p). Merci à toi !

**Anakin-san :** Ecoute, si ça t'a fait rire, moi je n'en demande pas plus^^ Merci beaucoup.

**Little-bloody-thing :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir^^ Un drabble sur Russie ? Bah, écoute, celui qui précède en est un, enfin, si l'on peut dire. Mais vu que je suis fan de lui, moi aussi, il risque d'apparaître assez souvent.


	3. Secret

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà le troisième drabble, que j'ai d'ailleurs particulièrement aimé écrire. Oh, que je les aime, ces deux-là. (je parle d'Italie au féminin puisque que c'est comme ça que l'Empire miniature le voit). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Personnage(s) :** Chibitalia - Saint Empire Germanique Romain_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

_ H-Hoy, Italie…

_ Saint Empire Germanique Romain ?

Le petit Empire se tenait devant sa dulcinée, se dandinant sur ses petits pieds, terriblement gêné. La petite le regardait avec un étonnement poli, comme à son habitude.

_ I-Italie…je…

La regard flamboyant du petit garçon fit une nouvelle fois peur à Italie qui se mit à pleurer en le suppliant de ne pas la gronder, qu'elle faisait son travail correctement. Avant de s'enfuir précipitamment, laissant l'Empire miniature désemparé.

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne le saurait jamais…Lui seul connaissait la vérité.

Au fond, c'était lui le plus terrifié des deux.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux review...<p>

**Little-bloody-thing :** Ah oui, je vois genre totalement le truc. C'est, genre, plutôt spécial. Mais genre, j'imagine bien les fous-rires que vous avez genre, dû avoir. (mode poland : off) Merci à toi^^


	4. Sissi impératrice

_Quatrième petit drabble, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)_

**Personnages : Roderich/Autriche - Elizabeta/Hongrie et mention de Gilbert/Prusse**

* * *

><p><strong>Sissi, impératrice<strong>

_ Chut ! Mais chut, bon sang ! !

Elizabeta leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait juste de passer devant le salon - sans faire de bruit - et Roderich braillait comme si elle s'était mise à jouer la fanfare avec ses poêles. Et encore, elle s'estimait chanceuse d'être encore dans le manoir : Gilbert avait été jeté dehors avec un coup de pied au derrière, avec interdiction de revenir avant l'heure du souper.

Comment imaginer que l'autrichien si distingué pouvait devenir un tel tyran ?

Tout ça pour voir à la télé la rediffusion de la saga Sissi…

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews...<p>

**Little-bloody-thing :** Perso, je suis pas très intéressée par le mpreg, mais chacun ses goûts. Les idées des autres ne doivent pas nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on aime^^ Et Since Roma/Chibitalia est mon petit couple préféré !

**Hiezen Uchiha :** Thank you, I am flattered to receive a review of English. I hope you will enjoy following the Drabble also (I hope my English is not too bad)


	5. Une flèche en plein coeur

_Parce que pas mal de gens pensent que France a aimé Jeanne d'Arc...Et que j'aime aussi à le penser^^_

_Cinquième drabble, bonne lecture (ou pas :p )_

* * *

><p><strong>Une flèche en plein cœur<strong>

On l'avait traitée de folle, d'hérétique, on l'avait traînée dans la boue, on l'avait jugée, condamnée, et la bêtise humaine avait fini par la tuer.

Francis sourit avec une triste nostalgie en pensant à Jeanne. Sa petite Jeanne, ce bout de femme incroyable, qui avait changé son destin. France sait bien qu'elle n'est rien de tout ce qu'on dit sur elle. Elle était plus, si belle, si forte, si courageuse…Il se souvient de leur première rencontre, de l'adolescente timide qu'elle était alors, mais prête à se battre pour sa patrie, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Cupidon avait frappé ce jour-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews...<strong>

**Little-bloody-thing :** Ce que j'aime tes commentaires, ils me font rire à chaque fois. Tu donnes une autre dimension à mes drabbles, j'adore^^

**Felindra :** Woh, rien que ça Oo C'est une sacrée distinction, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais bon, quand on me dit Autriche, je pense "Sissi" et je suis sûre de pas être la seule.

**Hiezen Uchiha :** I intend to continue Hetalia inspires me a lot. Thank you again !


	6. Je ne suis pas un héros !

_Sixième drabble ! Parce que le pauvre Matthieu est toujours oublié de tout le monde...(je l'appelle Matthieu, oui !). _

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

**_Personnages : Alfred/Amérique, Matthieu/Canade et Kumajirou. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas un héros !<strong>

Alfred se figea. Était-ce son imagination ou un courant d'air venait-il de le frôler ?

L'américain frissonna. Un…fantôme ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un fantôme, se rassura-t-il en agitant la main.

Main qui heurta quelque chose d'invisible. Le sang d'Alfred se glaça. Non, pas possible, c'était seulement son imagination…

_ Frangin…prononça une voix désincarnée.

_ Ouaaaaaaaah ! ! ! !

Alfred, braillant comme un dératé, s'enfuit en courant, passant devant les yeux étonnés des autres nations.

Resté seul, Matthieu s'adressa à Kumajirou.

_ Tiens, pourquoi est-il parti ?

L'ourson leva la tête.

_ T'es qui ?

_ Canada.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews...<em>

**Little-bloody-thing :** Tu sais que tu m'as vachement émue, sur ce coup-là ? C'était très beau, ce que tu as écrit^^ Tu as une âme de poète !


	7. A sens unique

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà le nouveau drabble, avec un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, la petite Liechtenstein. Vu qu'elle n'a pas de nom officiel, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Gretchen Vaduz. Pour le prénom, il n'y a aucune signification particulière, mais le nom de famille vient du nom d'une commune du Liechtenstein (et aussi d'une de leur équipe de foot). Voilà^^_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

* * *

><p><strong>A sens unique<strong>

Gretchen regarda passer son frère bien-aimé qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle savait très bien après qui il grognait ainsi, et cela l'amusait autant que cela lui brisait le cœur.

C'était bien entendu après son autrichien de rival et voisin que Vash râlait. Qui d'autre ?

La Liechtensteinoise savait que son Vash l'aimait, tendrement, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il l'avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais autre chose qu'une adorable petite sœur pour le suisse.

Son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et ce depuis bien longtemps…

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews...<strong>

**Little-bloody-thing :** Ah, tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à Matthieu comme pouvant faire une chose pareille, mais c'est marrant (et plutôt plausible, quand on voit qui l'a élevée :p ).  
><strong>Angelsorcerer<strong> : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, merci de m'avoir commentée^^


	8. Cheveux d'or et yeux de glace

_Ah oui, ça faisait longtemps, hem ==" C'est que le stock de drabbles était arrivé à épuisement et qu'entre tout un tas de trucs, j'avais un peu laissé tomber le fandom Hetalia. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, passons au drabble !_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

_**Personnages :** Feliciano/Italie du Nord, Ludwig/Allemagne, mention de Since Roma et de Gilbert/Prusse._

* * *

><p><strong>Cheveux d'or et yeux de glace<strong>

Feliciano regarda avec une tendresse infinie son Allemand préféré aux prises avec son hyperactif de frère aîné. Il l'aimait tellement…

Le regard doré de l'italien se perdit dans le vague de ses pensées. Son Allemand était si beau, avec ses cheveux blond si doux à caresser, ses yeux bleu de glace dans lesquels il aimait se plonger.

Tout comme Shinsei Roma.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, honteux. Oh, oui, il aimait sincèrement Ludwig, comme un fou, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de l'aimer aussi pour sa ressemblance avec son premier amour.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews...<em>

_**Sovay :** Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Lily et je trouve ça dommage de ne pas la voir beaucoup. Faut dire qu'elle passe un peu inaperçue, comme ce pauvre Canada^^". Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier les couples hétéro, parce qu'il y en a quand même quelques-uns dans Hetalia. o/_

_**Little-loody-thing :** Un autre pique-nique, c'est une bonne idée, comme ça, Suisse pourra à nouveau jouer les maso en pensant à Autriche :D_


	9. Trop petit

**Personnages :** Antonio/Espagne, Louise/Belgique, Romano/Italie du Sud

Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )

* * *

><p><strong>Trop petit<strong>

Louise se lova dans les bras de son bien-aimé avec un soupir d'aise.

_ Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

_ Toi aussi, tu sais.

Antonio paraissait cependant légèrement mal à l'aise. Louise le regarda avec inquiétude.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Romano. Il a un faible pour toi, tu sais…

La belge sourit.

_ Allons, c'est un tout petit enfant. Il m'oubliera vite.

Dissimulé derrière la porte, Romano serra les dents : ah, elle le prenait pour un gosse ? Tant pis pour elle, il ne l'aimerait plus. Il ne se ferait plus avoir !


	10. Pas libre

_Personnages : Roderich/Autriche, Gilbert/Prusse_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

* * *

><p><strong>Pas libre<strong>

_ Dépêchez-vous !

_ Mouais…

Roderich faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Cependant, le prussien ne semblait pas décidé à sortir de son trou. Et la patience de Roderich s'émoussait de plus en plus. Il toqua furieusement à la porte.

_ Gilbert, voulez-vous bien sortir d'ici ? Vous n'êtes pas tout seul !

_ Mais oui, mais oui…

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la porte devant laquelle Roderich attendait finisse par s'ouvrir. Gilbert sortit de la pièce, remplacé par l'Autrichien râlant.

_ Et la prochaine fois, je vous serais gré de tirer la chasse !

_ Mais bien sûr…


	11. Nuit agitée

_Allez, pour fêter les 10 premiers drabbles du recueil, une petite ficlet que j'ai adoré écrire, et qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

_**Personnages :** Alfred/Amérique et Matthieu/Canada enfants, Arthur/Angleterre, Francis/France, Gilbert/Prusse et Antonio/Espagne_

* * *

><p><strong>34. Nuit agitée<strong>

Un hurlement déchirant perça le silence de la nuit.

Arthur fut aussitôt réveillé et sur le pied de guerre. Le misérable qui avait fait crier son petit Alfred - il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille - allait le regretter amèrement, foi d'Angleterre !

L'anglais se rua hors de sa chambre pour se rendre à celle où dormaient Alfred et Matthieu. Il semblait n'avoir pas été seul à être réveillé par le cri, car Francis se précipitait lui aussi vers la chambre, affolé et vêtu d'une jolie robe de chambre en soie rose. S'arrêtant devant la porte, les deux nations manquèrent se percuter.

_ Pousse-toi de là, frog ! ! Rugit Arthur.

_ C'est pas le moment, imbécile ! Répliqua le français.

Les deux faillirent en venir aux mains, mais ils réussirent quand même à ouvrir la porte et allumer la lumière sans s'amocher, un vrai petit miracle. Dans son lit, Mathieu pleurait bruyamment en appelant son frère. Frère qui n'était d'ailleurs visible nulle part.

_ Alfred ? ! Appela Arthur, au bord de la syncope.

_ Ouiiiiin…Daddyyyyy…

La voix venait d'en-dessous du lit. Angleterre s'y précipita aussitôt pour extirper un Alfred tremblant comme une feuille de sa cachette, tandis que Francis s'occupait de consoler Matthieu.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Francis, une fois les deux petits suffisamment calmés pour expliquer la raison d'un tel chambardement.

Alfred s'agita, de grosses larmes brillant encore dans ses yeux d'azur.

_ Un monstre ! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Y avait un monstre horrible, affreux, à la fenêtre ! Il m'a regardé et il a ri, il avait des yeux horrible, un rire affreux, des dents immenses !

_ Un monstre ? S'étonna Arthur.

_ Oui, à la fenêtre ! !

Les deux aînés jetèrent un regard intrigué vers la fenêtre. Sourcils froncés, Francis enveloppa aussitôt les deux petits dans une étreinte protectrice en soie rose. Arthur faillit protester et sommer le français d'ôter ce vêtement ridicule - avant de se souvenir que son plus grand rival dormait nu. Il se ravisa de justesse, ne tenant pas à donner à ses protégés une raison supplémentaire d'être traumatisé. Il suffisait amplement, il lui avait fallu assez de temps pour se débarrasser de cette vision d'horreur.

Constatant que le français avait pris la protection des petits en main, l'anglais carra les épaules et décida de prendre ses responsabilités. Il se leva du lit et s'avança vers la fenêtre et prenant son air le plus terrifiant, emprunté au pirate qu'il était jadis.

Ouvrant la cause des peurs des petites nations américaines, il se pencha à l'extérieur et observa les alentours.

_ Tu vois quelque chose, Arthur ? S'enquit Francis.

La nation anglaise se pencha un peu plus à la fenêtre, et ramassa quelque chose qui traînait apparemment par terre en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Quand il se redressa, son poing était serré sur une chose rouge et ronde, un peu amochée mais identifiable au premier coup d'œil.

_ Le forfait est signé, siffla Arthur.

Son visage exprimait toute la fureur qu'il ressentait, fureur que partagea très vite Francis en reconnaissant l'objet du délit.

C'était une tomate.

**...**

_ Uh…? Hé…Attends, Gil, j'ai un problème !

_ Quoi encore ? Bouge un peu tes fesses molles, Antonio ! Mon awesome génialissime plan ne peut pas être retardé !

_ Mais…mon sac s'est crevé…Mes tomates sont toutes tombées par terre…Aaaah, c'est horrible !

_ Des tomates ? Répéta Prusse, incrédule. Tu veux dire que t'as apporté des tomates avec toi ?

Il se tut, puis se mit à vociférer en voyant que l'espagnol continuait à ramasser ses précieuses tomates sans l'écouter :

_ Mais tu joues à quoi, abruti ? ! Et s'ils venaient voir dehors voir ce qu'il se passe ? !

_ Aucun risque, le rassura son ami.

_ Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent qu'on est venu taquiner leurs gosses pendant la nuit.

_ Mais aucun risque ! Répéta Antonio. On a laissé aucune preuve, pas moyen qu'ils sachent que c'est nous. Ils penseront sûrement qu'ils ont fait un cauchemar, les petits, arrête de te biler…

_ Mouais. Enfin, dépêche-toi en tout cas !

_ J'arrive, j'arrive…

Antonio se redressa en tenant fermement son sac contre son cœur et les deux lascars s'enfuirent dans la nuit.

Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendaient le lendemain…

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux review...<em>

_**Rosbespierre7 **: Aha, oui, c'est pas courant comme thème, en effet. M'enfin, je suis pas trop sûre que je puisse m'en vanter^^" En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire !_


	12. Malbouffe

_**Personnages** : Francis/France, Alfred/Amérique, mention d'Arthur/Angleterre, Matthieu/Canada_

* * *

><p><strong>11. Malbouffe<strong>

_ Si t'étais une couleur ?

_ Rouge.

_ Un plat ?

_ Hamburger.

_ C'est un plat, au moins ? Bref, passons…

Assis par terre, Francis et Alfred jouaient au jeu « Si t'étais… » en attendant Arthur et Matthieu, aux courses. Le français n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'Arthur s'occupant du dîner, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et en attendant, il fallait bien s'occuper…

_ Un légume ?

_ C'est quoi, ça ?

Francis soupira. Qu'Arthur n'ait aucun goût ou talent culinaire, c'était une chose. Mais il aurait pu éviter de transmettre ça au petit Américain.


	13. Une photo !

_**Personnages :** Antonio/Espagne, Since Roma, Feliciano/Italie du Nord, Lovino/Italie du Sud et un appareil photo (qui n'existait sûrement pas à cette époque, mais tant pis, c'est pour le fun)._

* * *

><p><strong>Une photo !<strong>

Tremblotant, les larmes aux yeux, Since Roma déglutit, faisant tout de même courageusement face à son agresseur. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il n'avait pas le droit, il était chargé d'une mission capitale. Il devait protéger les deux petites italiennes encore plus terrifiées que lui, qui s'accrochaient à son dos comme s'il était leur héros, la personne la plus forte au monde.

_ Un petit sourire ! Allez, vous faites pas prieeeer !

Antonio, son appareil photo à la main et un sourire joyeux terrifiant sur le visage, suppliait les enfants de prendre la pose. Il allait pouvoir attendre longtemps...


	14. Fraternité

_Personnages Romano/Italie du Sud, Feliciano/Italie du Nord, mention de Ludwig/Allemagne_

* * *

><p><strong>Fraternité<strong>

Lovino grommela en voyant passer son frère avec son habituel air naïf sur le visage. Ce fichu idiot devait probablement aller rejoindre cette fichue patate qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose voler l'innocence de ce crétin qui ne voyait rien !

L'italien marcha de long en large avec fureur, cherchant un plan pour séparer son frère de ce dépravé qui l'entraînait sur le mauvais chemin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait, non, il n'aimait pas ce boulet !

Bille en tête, Lovino partit en quête de son frère pour lui expliquer une fois de plus les dangers de fréquenter l'allemand.


	15. Innocence

_**Personnages :** Gretchen/Liechtenstein, Toris/Lituanie, Eduard/Estonie, Raivis/Lettonie et Ivan/Russie_

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

_ Mais pourquoi monsieur Russie vous fait si peur ?

Question innocente posée aux trois Pays Baltes. Ceux-ci regardèrent Liechtenstein avec compassion : la pauvre enfant était encore trop jeune pour comprendre les difficiles relations entre états adultes.

_ Je le trouve gentil, moi…ajouta-t-elle, perdue.

_ Bien entendu, la rassura Estonie en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ce n'est que plus tard que les trois pays comprirent le désarroi de la blondinette. La petite bavardait gaiement avec un Russie tout sourires s'extasiant devant une bouille aussi mignonne. Comment imaginer que le froid russe avait un faible pour les petites filles ?


	16. Bain

_**Personnages :** Feliciano/Italie du Nord, Romano/Italie du Sud, Ludwig/Allemagne_

* * *

><p><strong>Bain<strong>

Feliciano chantonnait en partant se laver : Ludwig lui avait dit qu'il fallait prendre un bain tous les jours et l'italien écoutait ce que disait Allemagne, qui était son ami et qu'il s'occupait bien de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter d'Allemagne.

Feliciano poussa la porte de la salle de bains et y entra. Puis s'arrêta, croisant les iris bleu glacé stupéfaits de Ludwig, qui avait visiblement omis de verrouiller la porte.

L'allemand regardait Feliciano et quelque chose derrière lui et quand le petit italien se retourna, ce fut pour voir son frère s'écrouler avec un borborygme étranglé.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews..<em>

_**Akebono mimichan :** Je suis contente de savoir que le drabble précédent t'a plu. Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir qu'on est suivi. A la prochaine !_


	17. Possessivité

_Certains de mes drabbles suivent une continuité. Celui-là en fait partie, il s'agit de la suite d"Innocence". _

_**Personnages :** Basch/Suisse, Ivan/Russie, présence de Gretchen/Liechtenstein et des Pays Baltes_

* * *

><p><strong>Possessivité<strong>

Pan ! !

Les trois Pays Baltes sursautèrent comme un seul homme quand retentit le bruyant coup de feu. Le suisse apparu de nulle part avait-il tué le grand, le terrifiant Ivan Branginski ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

Non, le Russe bougeait encore, la balle était passée près mais ne l'avait pas touché.

_ Et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher d'elle, espèce de lolicon !

Et Basch s'éloigna, tenant Liechtenstein bien serrée contre lui. Ivan observa avec intérêt l'impact fumant que la balle du pistolet avait creusé derrière lui.

_ Je me demande ce que ça ferait d'être touché avec ça…


	18. Protection rapprochée ?

_Petite suite du précédent. _

_**Personnages :** Ivan/Russie, Natalya/Biélorussie, Basch/Suisse, quelques spectateurs..._

* * *

><p><strong>Protection rapprochée ?<strong>

_ Une seconde !

Ivan gémit alors que sa cadette se précipitait vers le suisse, une aura meurtrière flottant autour d'elle.

_ Natalya, ne…commença-t-il.

En vain. La Biélorussie attrapa Basch par le col, menaçante.

_ Tu. As. Essayé. De. Tuer. Mon. Frère, grinça-t-elle.

Le canon d'un pistolet se pointa aussitôt sur le front de la demoiselle.

_ Personne ne touche à ma sœur, répliqua le suisse d'une voix froide.

Les deux belligérants s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de se serrer la main avec un hochement de tête approbateur, à la surprise générale. La fraternité rapprochait, à tous les niveaux.


	19. La main dans le sac !

_**Personnages :** Romano/Italie du sud, Ludwig/Allemagne_

* * *

><p><strong>La main dans le sac !<strong>

_ J'vais trouver, moi, j'vais décrédibiliser cette patate aux yeux de tous ! Mouahaha ! !

Une lueur malsaine dans le regard, Lovino entra par effraction dans la chambre de Ludwig, et la fouilla, cherchant quelque chose - n'importe quoi - pour le ridiculiser. Il finit bien entendu par dénicher les revues pornos de l'allemand, dissimulées sous son matelas.

Quand Ludwig rentra, quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Lovino étalé au milieu des revues qu'il feuilletait avec application. Il le jeta dehors, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses justifications :

_ Mais c'était pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien pornos !

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews...<em>

_**Akebono Mimichan :** Encore une fois, merci à toi^^_

_**Sovay :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup !_


	20. Travail d'intérêt général

_**Personnages :** Gilbert/Prusse, Elizabetha/Hongrie_

* * *

><p><strong>Travail d'intérêt général<strong>

_ Quelle plaie…

Gilbert soupira en s'appuyant sur le balai que lui avait donné - balancé à la figure, plutôt - Elizabeta. La hongroise avait surpris le Prussien en plein matage illicite alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Après de multiples coups de poêle dont il souffrait encore, elle l'avait placé au nettoyage de la - grande - aile ouest du manoir.

_ Elle fait vraiment des histoires pour rien…y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à regarder…

Une présence menaçante se déploya brusquement derrière lui. Gilbert n'attendit pas et décampa, poursuivi par une hongroise furibonde.

_ Mais je plaisantaiiiiiiiis ! ! !

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews...<em>

**Akebono Mimichan :** Un peu d'humour bête de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal^^ Merci de me suivre !


	21. Coup de foudre

_Je tiens à mettre une petite note à ce drabble. Certains fans pensent (et j'en fais partie) qu'Allemagne et le Saint-Empire sont la même personne. Donc, Prusse est logiquement leur frère à "tous les deux". Voilà, voilà._

_**Personnages :** Saint Empire Romain Germanique/Since Roma, Gilbert/Prusse_

* * *

><p><strong>Coup de foudre<strong>

_ Grand frère, grand frère !

Prusse leva la tête de son journal. Since Roma était entré en trombe chez lui, surexcité. Le jeune homme abandonna ses occupations pour écouter son cadet.

_ Grand frère ! !

Le blondinet saisit les mains du plus grand entre les siennes, les joues roses et le souffle court.

_ Dis, dis, ça veut dire quoi quand le cœur bat très fort quand on regarde quelqu'un, quand on a les joues qui chauffent, quand on sait plus quoi dire avec elle ?

Gilbert sourit largement.

_ C'est l'amour. Elle est jolie ?

Since Roma rougit.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews...<em>

_**Akebono Mimichan :** Oui, il faut bien rire^^ Encore et toujours, merci o/_


	22. Celui qui sait

_Bon, je crois qu'à chaque fournée de dix drabbles, je vais sortir un one-shot, plus ou moins long. _

_**Personnages :** Gilbert/Prusse, Ludwig/Allemagne, Feliciano/Italie. Mention de deux mystérieux personnages dont je tairais le nom, même si ça sert à rien parce que je suis sûre que tout le monde saura de qui il s'agit._

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui sait<strong>

_ Il me revient des choses, parfois…C'est étrange.

Prusse, pour une fois silencieux, écoute son cadet lui parler. Que Ludwig, le roc supposé inébranlable, vienne ainsi se confier, prouve à quel point il devait être désorienté. Gilbert est le seul à connaître cette facette de son frère.

_ Je ne comprends pas, poursuit le colosse blond. J'entends une petite voix, qui chante. Je suis bouleversé quand elle me revient, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_ Une voix…? S'enquit Gilbert.

_ Oui, qui chante. C'est une petite voix d'enfant, très aigue, je ne parviens pas déterminer s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon…

Ludwig s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche et enfouit son visage dans ses larges mains.

_ C'est un trou béant que j'ai à la place de la mémoire. Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu sais, enfant, on a pas forcément des souvenirs très clairs, répond son frère en haussant les épaules.

L'albinos s'assoit lui aussi. A cheval sur sa chaise, il se met à se balancer nonchalamment.

_ Les autres se souviennent ! Objecte Ludwig.

_ Pfeuh ! Me fais pas rire. France est incapable de dire pourquoi il n'est pas capable de voir les fées d'Angleterre alors qu'il a lui aussi des origines celtiques. Italie n'a jamais compris pourquoi son grand-père l'a élevé tout seul sans son frère. Hongrie est persuadée qu'elle était un garçon et qu'elle a changé de sexe…J'oublie des exemples, mais tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas tout savoir sur toi-même.

Noyer le poisson, le rassurer. C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour lui. Il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir.

_ C'est pas pareil, insiste Ludwig. Quelque chose cloche chez moi, je le sais.

Cette fois, Prusse éclate de rire.

_ Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

_ Je te remercie de ta sollicitude ! ! Rugit Allemagne, vexé.

_ Allez, va, t'inquiète pas ! S'exclame son frère. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'abîmes le cerveau à aller chercher dans le passé. Ton présent ne te suffit pas ? T'es pas malheureux pourtant, t'as un beau pays, aussi en paix qu'on puisse le rêver, une bonne place à l'Europe, des alliés, des amis…Et tu m'as, moi, rien que ça devrait suffire à ton bonheur.

_ Je sais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

La suspension de la phrase n'échappe pas à Prusse. De plus, que son cher cadet ne le réprimande pas sur son égo soi-disant « démesuré » est un fait assez exceptionnel pour être souligné. Il est vraiment soucieux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Que faire pour l'apaiser sans lui révéler ? C'est un dilemme auquel il est confronté depuis longtemps. S'il n'avait pas promis…

_ Mais…? Lâche t-il.

Juste « mais ». Un seul petit mot, pour encourager Ludwig à lui confier ses peurs, ses doutes, alors qu'il veut lui dire, lui avouer, lui révéler. Mais il n'a pas le droit. Ce n'est pas à lui de le dire, mais à eux de comprendre.

_ Mais j'aimerais au moins savoir à qui appartient cette voix. Pourquoi elle me…bouleverse autant. Elle me rappelle quelque chose en plus, mais je suis incapable de…

_ Je peux pas te dire.

_ Mais si ! S'exclame Ludwig, tout à coup. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Tu es mon frère, toi !

_ Euh, oui, je crois bien…

Gilbert détourne le regard, gêné. Le cœur de la conversation, le pourquoi son cadet est venu lui parler, arrive dangereusement. Noyer le poisson, faire semblant de rien.

_ Tu pourrais me le dire, toi, ajoute le jeune allemand. Si moi je me souviens pas, toi peut-être ? Est-ce que je connaissais un petit enfant à cette époque ?

Prusse hausse les épaules. Regarder son frère dans les yeux est dur, mais il s'y oblige. Si Ludwig sent le moindre doute dans sa voix, ses paroles, sa gestuelle, il ne le lâchera pas. Il se sait capable de tout lui avouer, pour lui échapper de continuer à souffrir, pour lui faire réaliser.

_ Ecoute, dit-il gravement. Moi, à l'époque, j'étais en guerre contre à peu près la moitié du monde. J'étais souvent sur les mers aussi. J'ai pas été un bon grand frère, je n'étais pas présent.

_ Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Insiste Ludwig, désespéré. Même pas un tout petit détail ?

_ Absolument pas. Je suis désolé, frangin…

_ C'est pas grave…soupire Allemagne en haussant les épaules. Je te suis déjà reconnaissant d'essayer de m'aider.

Noyé dans sa culpabilité, Gilbert se contente d'hausser les épaules. Un éclat de voix sort les deux frères de leur déprime.

_ Allemagne, Allemagne ! Oh, Prusse, bonjour !

Un sourire rayonnant vient illuminer le visage du Prussien.

_ Si c'est pas mon petit italien préféré ! Roucoule t-il.

Il ne manque pas de noter le sourire tendre de Ludwig à la vue de Feliciano et le sien se fait plus large encore. L'italien saute au cou du grand blond en pleurnichant.

_ Allemagne, tu es en retard ! Je t'ai attendu, encore et longtemps, et tu ne venais pas ! Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné !

_ C'est toi qui parle de retard ? Lâche Ludwig, moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.

_ Mais moi, je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnéééééé…

L'allemand se lève, fait un signe à son frère.

_ Merci de m'avoir écouté, frangin.

_ Bah, c'est rien, tu le sais ! Ton génialissime grand frère sera toujours là pour toi, mon petit Lulu !

Rougissant fortement face au surnom ridicule, Allemagne part en entraînant un Italie babillant. Prusse le regarde partir, attendri. Si le jour qu'il attend depuis tant de siècles pouvait arriver. Vite…

_ Mon petit Italie…murmure-t-il. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, tu réaliseras…Que tu le reconnaîtras.

Il est celui qui sait. Mais lié par cette promesse, il n'a rien le droit de dire. Ces vieux hiboux de fondateurs, alors…Ils avaient tout prévu, tout planifié. Tout se passe exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu, dans ce vieux temps oublié. Vieilles canailles, comme dirait une chanson qu'écoute souvent ce bon vieux Francis.

C'est bien pour ça qu'il leur fait confiance, même après tout ce temps.

* * *

><p><em>Réponse à <strong>Sovay<strong> à propos de l'os "La manie italienne"._

_Je te remercie pour ton commentaire plein d'enthousiasme. Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un chef-d'oeuvre, mais je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de suite, par contre, excuse-moi._

_Et merci aussi à **Isagawa**._


	23. Regrets

_**Personnages :** Francis/France, Matthieu/Canada, mention de la Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais je suis contente de poster ce drabble avec Canada le jour de son anniversaire^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets<strong>

_ J'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'aurais pas dû aider Amérique…

Matthieu écoute son tuteur parler, sans s'arrêter. Il est rare de voir France saoul. Les moments comme ça, où sa tristesse est la plus forte et où la nation se noie dans l'alcool pour oublier, ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

_ J'aurais pas du…Je suis un monstre.

La raison de ce chagrin est souvent la même : France regrette d'avoir monté Amérique contre Angleterre, regrette d'avoir contribué à briser l'entente entre eux, regrette d'avoir brisé son grand rival.

Regrette leur histoire commune pleine de ces regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Akebono Mimichan<strong>, **Scotty-chwan**, **Leen Reya**, **Fudanshi-chan**, **Katheliina**, je vous ai déjà répondus personnellement, mais je tenais encore une fois à vous dire merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

Pour **Sovay**: Pour "La manie italienne", je ne me voyais pas poursuivre sans tomber dans le fluff complet et j'en fait déjà suffisament sans en rajouter^^" Merci à toi de me suivre.


	24. Glace

_**Personnages** : Alfred/Amérique, Natalya/Biélorussie_

* * *

><p><strong>Glace<strong>

_ Tu es prié de mastiquer loin de mes oreilles.

Alfred se figea, inquiet. Mastiquer ? Il ne pouvait pas mastiquer, il mangeait de la glace, mais la nation Biélorusse en face de lui ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer sur les mots. Le plus silencieusement possible, il avala sa bouchée et adressa un sourire malicieux à la jeune femme.

_ J'aime la glace, l'informa-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi ?

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Parce que c'est glacial. Comme toi.

Natalya se leva brusquement et Alfred craignit un instant pour sa vie mais elle se contenta de partir.

En rougissant…

* * *

><p><em>Réponse aux reviews...<em>

_**Scotty-chwan** : Il est mignon, hein, Canada ? xD Le suivant, tu viens de le lire, à la prochaine ! Merci encore !_

_**Guest** : Hé bien, mes petits drabbles provoquent plein d'émotions différentes chez toi. Je suis super contente qu'ils te plaisent, merci !_


	25. Paparazzi

_**Personnages** : Francis/France, Elizabeta/Hongrie, mention d'Arthur/Angleterre_

* * *

><p><strong>Paparazzi <strong>

_ Tu n'as jamais vu Arthur en pirate, n'est-ce pas ? Glissa Francis à l'oreille d'Elizabeta.

La hongroise se figea, des images interdites au moins de 18 ans plein la tête.

_ Non…souffla-t-elle.

_ Et si nous nous associons ? Poursuivit le français, enjôleur. Je me débrouille pour qu'il mette cet habit et en échange, tu me donnes la photo la plus compromettante. Avec l'argent que tu vas te faire avec les autres, tu ne perdras rien…

L'affaire était conclue, le plan fonctionna à merveille. Elizabeta les revendit à prix d'or.

Et Francis fit chanter Arthur avec la dernière photo.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à <strong>Akebono Mimichan<strong> !_


	26. Rhume

_**Personnages** : Roderich/Autriche, Elizabeta/Hongrie_

* * *

><p><strong>Rhume<strong>

_ Allongez-vous, Roderich. Je vais chercher de quoi vous rafraîchir.

Elizabeta sortit de la chambre, laissant l'Autrichien se coucher. Maudit rhume qui lui tombait dessus sans crier gare, c'était bien sa veine.

Roderich eut une pensée émue pour Hongrie, si bienveillante envers lui. Quelle chance avait-il de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle était merveilleuse !

Il ne se doutait pas que dans le couloir, Elizabeta examinait les photos d'un autrichien affaibli et à moitié dénudé.

_ Elles vont plaire, celles-là…se réjouit la jeune femme.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis cacha l'appareil dans sa poche.

_ Finalement, je vais les garder.

* * *

><p>Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews !<p> 


	27. Entente cordiale

_**Personnages** : Francis/France, Arthur/Angleterre, le reste du monde_

* * *

><p><strong>Entente cordiale<strong>

Cela faisait des décennies que la rivalité franco-anglaise n'avait plus lieu d'être. Les deux nations avaient donc instaurées ce qu'elles appelaient « l'entente cordiale ». Ainsi, tout était pour le mieux.

_ Shut up, eater of frogs!

_ Moi, au moins, j'empoisonne personne avec ma cuisine dégueulasse ! !

_ Shuuuut up, bastard !

_ A l'assassiiiiiin ! !

Mais alors, malgré cette entente, pourquoi Arthur et Francis prenaient-ils encore et toujours un malin plaisir à se chercher des noises et se battre à la moindre occasion ?

C'était quand même louche, songeaient les esprits les plus pervertis de l'assemblée.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Akebono Mimichan<strong> et **Mim's Lullaby**.


	28. Monstre !

_**Personnages** : Francis/France, Arthur/Angleterre, mention d'Alfred/Amérique_

* * *

><p><strong>Monstre ! <strong>

_ Arthur, tu…tu es un monstre ! Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi ! Chouina Francis.

Angleterre leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Quoi encore ? !

Le français renifla.

_ Je reviens à l'instant de chez toi, où j'ai parlé avec Alfred. Le petit n'a pas tari d'éloges sur ta cuisine…

Arthur bomba le torse, fier de lui.

_ Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Poursuivit Francis, éploré. Personne n'aime ton immonde cuisine, tu dois l'obliger à dire ça, avoue ! Tu le maltraites ! Monstre !

Arthur fit craquer ses poings, menaçant.

_ Consider yourself as dead now.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Akebono Mimichan<strong> et **Mim's Lullaby**. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Pardonnez-moi.


	29. Décadence

_**Personnages** : Vasch/Suisse, Gretchen/Liechtenstein, Francis/France, Ludwig/Allemagne et Feliciano/Italie du Nord_

* * *

><p><strong>Décadence<strong>

_ C'quoi ce délire ? !

Pourquoi Suisse et Liechtenstein étaient-ils en France ? Aucune idée. Mais le suisse ne pensait pas trouver trois de ses voisins, à savoir France, Allemagne et Italie, étalés nus au sol, sortant visiblement d'une nuit festive et arrosée.

_ Je pensais pas ça de toi, Allemagne ! Rugit Vash en cachant les yeux de Gretchen. Mais quelle honte ! !

_ Mais je…balbutia Ludwig dans les vapes. Je sais pas ce que…

_ Dépravé ! !

Et furieux, le suisse s'en alla en entraînant Liechtenstein. Décidément, les grandes puissances n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.


	30. Aucune chance

**Personnages :** Gretchen/Liechtenstein, Natalya/Biélorussie

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aucune chance<span>**

Agacée par ce regard qu'elle sent peser sur elle, Natalya se retourne, prête à incendier l'abruti osant la reluquer.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle reconnaît Liechtenstein. Qui se jette dans ses bras sans crier gare.

Natalya ne dit rien et caresse les cheveux de la petite, le cœur serré. Oui, elle comprend ce qu'elle vit, elle ressent la même chose. Aimer son frère n'est pas chose facile, elle le sait.

Mais Natalya envie la fillette : Vash ne lui est pas lié par le sang, il pourrait l'aimer s'il était moins idiot.

Elle ne l'aura jamais, cette chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Akebono Mimichan :<strong> Ah, ça, comment ils en sont arrivés là...mystère, mystère xD. Disons qu'une bouille aux grands yeux suppliants à de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Merci à toi !


	31. Faeries

_**Personnages** : Arthur/Angleterre, Lukas/Norvège et leurs bestioles_

* * *

><p><strong>Faeries<strong>

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Norvège regardait toujours en direction de ses amis féeriques quand il leur parlait. Et il n'avait encore jamais hurlé à la folie en le voyant parler tout seul, comme le faisaient tous les ignorants qui n'étaient pas capable de voir les fées.

Norvège était un garçon intriguant. S'il n'avait pas parut aussi renfermé, Arthur serait allé lui parler depuis longtemps.

_ Dis…

L'anglais leva la tête, surpris. Devant lui, Norvège, aussi flegmatique que d'habitude, le fixait avec insistance.

_ Tes créatures sont rachitiques…

Finalement, il valait mieux rester seul.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à<em> **Scotty-chwan**, **Akebono Mimichan** et **MikageKun** ! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !


	32. S'avancer

_Deux chapitres aujourd'hui puisque j'ai oublié de poster l'autre jour. Désolée =="_

_**Personnages :** Gretchen/Liechtenstein, Basch/Suisse_

* * *

><p><strong>S'avancer<strong>

Elle ne faisait que le suivre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne la remarquait pas. On ne voyait pas les gens derrière soi, c'était une évidence.

Il ne la regardait pas, parce qu'il ne la voyait pas.

Liechtenstein prit sa décision le lendemain. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se planta, le regard résolu, devant le suisse qui astiquait son fusil.

Basch parut un instant étonné, puis il posa maladroitement sa main sur les cheveux de sa protégée.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille faire une promenade ?

Ravie, Gretchen glissa sa main dans celle de son grand frère adoré.


	33. Anniversaire

_**Personnages** : Arthur/Angleterre, Francis/France, intervention de Matthieu/Canada, mention de Kiku/Japon et Alfred/Amérique_

_Je tiens à prévenir les personnes qui me lisent (et que je remercie au passage) que je vais arrêter de publier sur un moment. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment, je m'en excuse. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant, même si le rythme a considérablement ralenti. A la prochaine ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversaire<strong>

_ A…A quoi tu joues ? !

Angleterre venait tout juste de rentrer d'une visite diplomatique au Japon. Visite qui s'était bien passée, Kiku était toujours aussi poli et accueillant, l'anglais l'aimait bien. Cependant, découvrir son meilleur ennemi tranquillement installé chez lui, dans sa cuisine, rentré il ne savait pas comment, n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré comme accueil pour son retour. A vrai dire, il n'espérait aucun accueil. Il voulait juste rentrer dans sa petite maison, manger un morceau et se coucher. Le décalage horaire était épuisant.

Livide, il fixa France, qui remuait le contenu d'une casserole sur le feu. Le français se retourna et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

_ Good morning, mon Arthur chéri d'amour que j'aime ! Comment vas-tu ? !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ? !

_ Hein ? Oh, ça.

_ Oui, « ça », espèce d'abruti de bouffeur de grenouilles ! !

Francis retira sa casserole du feu et la posa sur le plan de travail.

_ Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidé de venir te faire à manger ! Annonça joyeusement le grand blond, tout sourires.

_ Je te demande pardon ? ! Eructa l'anglais.

_ Je suis venu te faire à manger parce que je m'ennuyais tout seul, chez moi, répéta obligeamment Francis. Mon gouvernement est sur les dents avec l'approche du 14 juillet et moi et mes casseroles avons gentiment été invités à aller nous aérer quelque part. Loin, de préférence.

_ J'avais très bien compris !

_ Alors quoi tu m'as demandé de répéter ? Rah là, là…

Levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, Francis prit une cuillère et la plongea dans sa casserole.

_ Viens goûter.

_ Hein ?

_ Tu es sourd, ce matin, décidément. Viens goûter.

Le français tendit la cuillère en direction d'Arthur qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Une part de lui hurlait de jeter son vieux rival dehors avec pertes et fracas, l'autre le poussait à obéir et goûter le contenu de la casserole qui sentait terriblement bon.

_ Viens goûter ! Insista Francis. Ça va refroidir.

Le ventre de l'anglais gargouilla : après tout, il venait de passer plusieurs heures dans un avion, assis, son déjeuner - frugal - lui semblait fort loin, et il n'avait pas le courage de se préparer un repas élaboré. Peut-être que…?

No.

_ Dehors ! Grogna-t-il. Je sais pas comment t'es rentré, je veux pas le savoir, dehors ! ! Je voudrais pouvoir un jour rentrer chez moi sans avoir la hantise de t'y trouver ! Go away ! Immediately ! !

Sans répondre, Francis fourra la cuillère dans la bouche de l'anglais. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, peu satisfait de la méthode brutale, mais la crème anglaise qu'avait préparée son aîné était délicieuse. Il avala la gorgée et darda un regard furibond sur l'imbécile. Comment pouvait-il réussir aussi bien tous ses plats ? !

_ Bon, maintenant que tu as commis ton infraction et que tu as presque réussi à me péter les dents, aurais-tu avoir l'obligeance de virer de chez moi ? Articula-t-il sèchement.

_ Mon Arthur, j'admire ta capacité à être à la fois poli et vulgaire, répondit Francis d'un ton léger. Viens manger.

Et sans écouter une seule des imprécations de la nation insulaire, le français ouvrit le four et en retira - Oh my God ! Pensa l'anglais - deux petits moelleux au chocolat, l'un de ses - nombreux - péchés mignons. Il les disposa sur des assiettes, les arrosa de crème et agrémenta le tout d'une feuille de menthe pour la décoration. Arthur pleura intérieurement. Maudit, maudit français ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour le coincer. Comment résister à des gâteaux pareils, à du chocolat, avec de la crème en bonus ?

No.

Il fallait résister. Il allait vaincre, foi d'Arthur Kirkland. Le français n'allait pas faire la loi, pas dans sa cuisine, même avec des gâteaux…même avec des gâteaux au chocolat qui avaient l'air si bon et de la crème anglaise !

Certainement pas.

Francis s'assit à la table devant son assiette et adressa un sourire à son voisin. Celui-ci serra les dents. Etre ferme.

_ Tu es vraiment sans-gêne ! ! Explosa Arthur en devenant rouge tomate.

_ Si tu ne viens pas manger, toute la nourriture que j'ai préparée sera gâchée, lâcha le français. Tu n'es quand même pas le genre à gâcher la nourriture…n'est-ce pas ?

Francis accompagna ses paroles d'un regard de chiot abandonné sous la pluie. Arthur trembla.

Oh…le fumier, le bâtard. Qu'il soit maudit, lui et tous ses compatriotes fouteurs de merde ! Furieux mais piégé - il ne fallait vraiment pas gâcher la nourriture, tant pis s'il y avait d'autres solutions - l'anglais s'assit à sa table et laissa son voisin lui donner son assiette.

_ C'est uniquement pour ne pas gâcher la nourriture, le prévint-il en attaquant sa part.

_ Mais bien sûr, chantonna Francis, souriant.

Dieu tout-puissant, s'il pouvait lui arracher ce sourire suffisant du visage ! Arthur se vengea en avalant deux bols de crème avec son gâteau, il fallait bien qu'il passe sa frustration autrement que sur le français. Que ce soit sa Reine - Dieu la préserve encore de longues années ! - ou le gouvernement de l'autre abruti, aucun n'apprécierait qu'il le rende dans un sale état. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait !

_ Alors, mon Arthur, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

_ Je ne suis pas « ton » Arthur. Et mon voyage s'est très bien passé.

_ Pas trop dur, le décalage horaire ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu te surmènes…

Le sourire goguenard du français fit sortir Arthur de ses gongs.

_ Tu n'insinuerais pas que je suis pas solide, par hasard ? ! Je suis parfaitement capable de supporter un voyage en avion ! !

_ Je n'en ai jamais douté ! Mais on sait jamais, vu ton…âge…

Une cuillère vola, Francis s'échappa de la cuisine en agitant les bras, agité d'un fou rire hystérique. L'anglais s'élança à sa poursuite en jurant tout haut, décidé cette fois à l'étriper comme il convenait.

Après une bagarre sanglante, Arthur jeta son rival à la porte avec une pleine satisfaction. Il pleuvait dehors. Il se sentit un peu coupable, mais la réflexion sur son âge avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il pouvait parler en plus, cet imbécile de français bouffeur de grenouilles, c'était lui le plus vieux des deux !

Enfin au calme, Arthur soupira en se frottant les tempes. Une migraine dérangeante s'était installée à la minute même où il avait aperçu le français. Ce type était insupportable ! Enfin, il était tranquille maintenant, l'autre squatteur était dehors.

Des pleurs se firent soudain entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. L'anglais se raidit : non, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire _ce coup-là _? !

_ Arthur…pleurnicha Francis. Arthur, il pleut…

Damn. Si, c'était bien son intention.

_ Rentre chez toi !

_ Mais…ils ne veulent pas de moi…

_ Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! T'as bien des potes, va les retrouver !

_ Maiiiiiis….Antonio est occupé en ce moment, et chez Gilbert, y a Ludwig qui me fait peuuuur…Je suis tout seul…Je n'ai plus que toi au monde…Ne me laisse paaas…Dehors, il pleut…

Angleterre trembla : non, non, non, il n'allait quand même pas se laisser avoir ? !

_ Bon…Tant pis…soupira Francis. Je vais m'en aller…Te laisser tranquille…Je t'ai suffisamment dérangé après tout…Je voulais juste quelqu'un à qui parler…Ce n'est pas grave…

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement.

_ Rentre ! Aboya Angleterre.

Ravi, le français sourit largement et entra d'un pas bondissant, ses pleurs déjà oublié.

_ Tu m'as joué la comédie, hein ? ! Brailla Arthur.

_ Mais, mais, mais…c'est vrai que je voulais parler avec toi…se justifia France avec une moue tristounette.

_ Peu importe, je veux pas le savoir. Fous-toi dans un coin, occupe-toi comme tu veux, mais je veux pas t'entendre ! Et dès que la pluie s'arrête, TU RENTRES CHEZ TOI ! ! !

_ Oui, mon Arthur, chantonna Francis.

Méfiant, l'anglais regarda son vieux rival grimper à l'étage, il reconnut la porte des toilettes qui se fermait et il soupira, soulagé. Au moins, il avait quelques minutes de paix rien que pour lui.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Exaspéré, Arthur se rua dessus et décrocha brutalement.

_ Arthur Kirkland speaking ! S'exclama-t-il sèchement.

_ Daddy…?

Le blond se calma en reconnaissant la voix de son deuxième « fils », le doux Canada.

_ Matthew ! Comment ça va ?

Il était tellement rare que le timide jeune homme lui téléphone qu'Angleterre était aux anges, toute colère ou fatigue oubliées.

_ Moi…ça va…répondit Canada.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière lui, sa voix parvenait difficilement à Arthur.

_ Ce que je voulais savoir…poursuivit le jeune homme. C'est si toi…tu vas bien..?

_ Je vais très bien, le rassura son père. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille mal ? Quel est tout ce bruit derrière toi ?

_ Euh…c'est que…aujourd'hui c'est…je suis chez Amérique…on est le 4 juillet…et…

Le visage d'Angleterre se ferma. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant, la visite impromptue de ce maudit Francis lui avait fait presque oublier la date du jour. Il avait envoyé une carte souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à son ingrat de fils aîné quand il était encore chez Japon.

_ Je vais très bien, dit-il doucement. Merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles.

Après tout, ce pauvre Matthew n'y était pour rien si son frère était un imbécile. Il n'avait pas à subir les retombées de l'amertume de son père.

_ Je…je me suis éclipsé quelques minutes…murmura le garçon. Je…je vais y retourner…maintenant…Si tu veux, tu m'appelles, hein ? Au revoir…

_ Au revoir, Matthew. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

_ Je t'embrasse.

Canada raccrocha, laissant Angleterre tout ému. Finalement, cette journée n'était peut-être pas totalement perdue, puisqu'il savait que son fils pensait à lui…

Une soudaine idée traversa l'esprit de l'anglais alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'étage. Francis devait savoir la date du jour lui aussi, non ? Était-il possible qu'il…?

Il lui avait préparé l'un de ses gâteaux préférés, avec de la crème anglaise, juste comme il aimait. Il avait prétendu que ses amis étaient occupés, alors que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ces trois-là étaient inséparables. Que son gouvernement le jette dehors était aussi une excuse bancale quand il y repensait : quoi qu'il arrive, Francis était là où il le voulait quand il le voulait, peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, il en savait quelque chose !

Alors…Francis et Matthew s'étaient donné le mot pour ne pas le laisser seul aujourd'hui ? Décidément…

Arthur essuya vivement ses yeux qu'il sentait devenir humides. Il allait falloir qu'il les remercie dans les règles de l'art, ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur faire plaisir ?

Un fracas épouvantable retentit soudain à l'étage, le faisant sursauter.

_ A quoi tu joues encore ? !

Arthur se précipita dans les escaliers : ce foutu bouffeur de grenouilles avait peut-être des intentions louables, mais il pourrait quand même éviter de mettre le souk dans sa maison !


	34. Orientation

_Yeah o/ Puisque j'ai un peu de temps maintenant (en attendant que ça revienne), je vais en profiter pour poster à nouveaux quelques drabbles ! Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai répondu aux reviews de la dernière fois, si c'est pas le cas, je m'excuse platement. Je le fais maintenant, merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentilesse de mettre un petit mot sur mes drabbles, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! J'arrête le bla-bla indigeste, bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)_

_**Personnages :** Roderich/Autriche, Gupta/Egypte, mention de Ludwig/Allemagne_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Orientation<strong>

_ Bien le bonjour.

Egypte leva la tête, croisa le regard d'Autriche, qui lui adressait un sourire aimable.

_ Je ne pensais pas être arrivé si loin dans ma promenade, poursuivit Roderich d'un ton léger. Allemagne ne va pas être satisfait, il m'avait dit de ne pas être long…

Gupta regarda son invité surprise prendre son téléphone portable dans sa poche et grimacer légèrement.

_ Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié de le recharger. C'est ennuyeux.

Obligeamment, l'Egyptien lui tendit son propre portable. Roderich le prit et composa le numéro de son voisin.

_ C'est très aimable de votre part…


	35. Erreur

_J'ai entendu beaucoup parler d'Hetaoni. Cependant, je n'y jouerais pas, je suis une petite nature et ce jeu me fait peur. Je voulais quand même écrire un petit quelque chose là-dessus. Je n'y connais rien, donc il se peut que mon drabble ne soit pas cohérent du tout. Bonne lecture quand même._

_**Personnage :** Feliciano/Italie du nord_

* * *

><p><strong>Erreur<strong>

Ils n'auraient pas du entrer dans ce manoir hanté. Non, jamais.

Comment cette horreur parvenait-elle à lire au plus profond de leurs cœurs ? Comment pouvait-elle ainsi matérialiser leurs déchirures, à un point si insupportable qu'ils devenaient fous ?

Il était le dernier. Il ne restait plus que lui. Les autres étaient tous perdus, morts ou fous. Au fond, la mort valait mieux que devenir une bête.

Désormais seul, Feliciano courait pour échapper à la folie. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer s'enfuir.

_ Hoy, Italia.

Ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleu, l'habit noir caractéristique.

La Folie l'avait attrapée.


	36. Pas dupe

_**Personnages :** Chibiromano/Italie du Sud, mention d'Antonio/Espagne_

* * *

><p><strong>Pas dupe<strong>

Espagne passait son temps à rire. Il était gentil et lumineux comme le soleil qui baignait son pays. Romano avait beau tempêter et se plaindre de son tuteur, il savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

C'était justement ça le problème. Le petit italien n'était pas dupe, il n'était pas comme son naïf de frère, il savait qu'il devrait se séparer d'Espagne un jour ou l'autre.

La grande nation avait beau déployer des trésors d'imagination pour se faire accepter de lui, Romano préférait rester distant et ne pas s'attacher trop.

La séparation serait trop cruelle dans le cas contraire.


	37. Choix impossible

_Bon, je pose ce soir, parce que je vais au festival manga à Dax demain et que j'aurais évidemment pas le temps de poster. Je serais déguisée en Female!Canada^^ Bon, ça suffit le 3615 ma vie, place au drabble._

_ **Personnages :** Roderich/Autriche, Gilbert/Prusse, Elizabeta/Hongrie_

**_/!\Mention d'un threesome /!\_**

* * *

><p><strong>Choix impossible<strong>

C'était mal, c'était contre les bonnes mœurs. Immoral, malsain, voilà tous les mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Roderich en se réveillant ce matin-là.

Le corps tendre et chaud d'Elizabeta endormie était blotti contre lui. De l'autre côté de la jeune femme, Prusse dormait aussi. Cependant, ses gesticulations montraient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux, et c'est en effet ce qu'il se passa.

Gilbert lui adressa un sourire tendre en le voyant éveillé et caressa sa joue.

_ Bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

_ Mmh…soupira Roderich en rougissant.

C'était mal, impur, dégradant. Mais il les aimait trop pour choisir.


	38. Virilité

_**Personnages :** Arthur/ChibiAngleterre, Francis/France adolescent_

* * *

><p><strong>Virilité<strong>

_ Dis, Francis…

Le français accorda toute son attention à son petit frère anglais.

_ Oui, Arthur ?

_ Pourquoi tu portes des robes ?

Francis grimaça.

_ Ce ne sont pas des robes. Tu remets ma virilité en cause, là ?

_ Quelle virilité ? T'as tout d'une fille.

_ Mais non pas du tout ! S'indigna l'aîné.

_ Si. Et même que je suis pas le seul à le penser.

_ Je suis un incompris ! Pleurnicha Francis. Tu vas voir, quand je serais grand, je me ferais pousser la barbe, et même que je serais trop sexy, na


	39. Perversité

_**Personnages :** Francis/France, Mikkel/Danemark_

* * *

><p><strong>Perversité<strong>

_ Oooh…! Oooooh ! ! Ohyoyoyoooooo !

Francis bâillonna vivement Mikkel pour l'empêcher de continuer ses petits cris excités.

_ Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Siffla-t-il, désapprobateur.

_ D-Désolé, mais…c'est…je….ooooooh ! !

_ Silence !

_ Pardon, pardon !

Il y eu un petit instant de silence avant que le Danois ajoute, visiblement impressionné.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'Allemagne. Il a l'air si coincé…pourtant…ça, chez lui…

Il plongea dans un nouveau magasine porno avec délectation, arrachant un sourire à Francis. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu beaucoup de points communs…

La perversité, principalement, au grand désespoir de certains.


	40. Fin du monde ?

_**Personnages :** Ivan/Russie, Berwald/Suède, passage de Francis/France et Alfred/Amérique_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du monde ?<strong>

_ Ne suis-je pas mignon ? Demanda Ivan en souriant.

Suède hocha la tête, très concentré.

_ C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, poursuivit le russe. Si tu veux des amis, il faut sourire, c'est primordial. Essaie pour voir.

Toujours aussi concentré, Berwald obéit. Un étrange bruit retentit un peu plus loin.

_ C'était quoi ? S'étonna Russie.

Les deux géants entreprirent de chercher l'origine d'un tel bruit…Ce fut Berwald qui trouva le premier.

France et Amérique, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblaient comme des feuilles en marmonnant des mots sans logique :

_ Sourire…fin du monde…il a souri…cauchemar…


	41. Leçon de séduction

_**Personnages :** Francis/France, Natalya/Biélorussie_

* * *

><p><strong>Leçon de séduction<strong>

Biélorussie était mortifiée : demander ça, surtout à lui, était quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de sa nature. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

_ Toi, là.

Francis frissonna en sentant la lame d'un couteau se glisser contre sa gorge.

_ N-Natalya…?

_ Tu es prétendument un expert en séduction. Prouve-le-moi. Je veux un moyen d'attirer le regard d'un homme.

_ Heuuuu…le rendre jaloux ?

_ Jaloux ? Comment faire ?

_ Hé bien…hum…faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas…par exemple…?

_ Merci, lâcha froidement la jeune fille en disparaissant.

France soupira en se frottant le front.


	42. Chats de faïence

_**Personnages :** Kiku/Japon, Héraclès/Grèce, Sadik/Turquie, un chat_

* * *

><p><strong>Chats de faïence<strong>

Kiku caressa le chaton qui se mit à ronronner. Son pelage était doux et chaud : il avait dû faire une sieste au soleil avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Il était mignon, ce chat : ses poils couleur chocolat et ses grands yeux vert lui faisaient penser à son ami Grèce. C'était une jolie comparaison.

Kiku leva la tête. Turquie et Grèce, yeux dans les yeux, ne semblaient pas prêts à abandonner le duel puéril qu'ils s'étaient lancés sans même une parole. Cela durait depuis un bon moment.

_ Ils se regardent en chats de faïence, murmura le petit japonais, amusé.


	43. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants

**Personnages : **Peter/Sealand, Lacey/Wy.

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants<strong>

Il avait tout essayé. Demander conseil aux autres nations, grandir avec des potions bizarres venues des quatre coins du monde, se faire passer pour un autre…Rien n'avait fonctionné.

_ Pourquoi tu t'embêtes ? Tu as vraiment envie de ressembler à ton frère ?

Peter considéra un instant les paroles de Wy. La fillette poussa un soupir.

_ Nous, on s'entend bien. Si on grandit, on deviendra peut-être comme ton frère et France…

_ Ah non, surtout pas ! S'affola le blondinet.

_ En plus moi, je t'aime comme tu es.

Peter rosit. Finalement, il était peut-être bien comme il l'était…

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews anonymes<p>

**Kmiinthewood :** Ah, ça Natalya attend du clair et du concis. Rapidement. Pauvre Francis, oui, mais il est la France, il s'est sort toujours xD. Merci pour la review.


	44. Une vie pour s'aimer

_**Personnages :** Feliciano/Italie du Nord, Ludwig/Allemagne, mention de Roderich/Autriche, Elizabeta/Hongrie et Empire Romain Germanique_

* * *

><p><strong>Une vie pour s<strong>**'****aimer**

Le vent souffle et ébouriffe ses cheveux. D'un geste de la main, il les repousse de ses yeux et observe la Méditerranée qui scintille sous le soleil. Le paysage est enchanteur, le chant des vagues le calme, l'apaise, le fait vibrer.

La fête en célébration de leur anniversaire, à lui et son frère, bat son plein. Cependant, il s'est éloigné, pour un court instant. Un désir impérieux de se retrouver seul s'était soudainement imposé à lui, et quel meilleur endroit pour se souvenir que le petit kiosque du jardin, surplombant la mer ?

N'étant pas du genre solitaire, le comportement de Feliciano aurait pu inquiéter ses amis, sa famille. Il s'était donc esquivé l'air de rien, adressant des sourires à la ronde pour donner le change.

Non, Feliciano n'est pas malheureux. Il ne se sent pas triste.

Feliciano se souvient, mélancolique. Il se souvient des temps anciens, à l'époque où il était ce petit garçon qu'Elizabeta s'amusait à habiller comme une fille. Une époque où il ne comprenait pas, ne saisissait pas ce qui l'entourait. A l'époque où la musique émanant du piano de Roderich transformait son quotidien en paradis.

A l'époque où il était encore vivant…

Les larmes ne coulent pas des yeux de Feliciano. Sa peine s'est évanouie au fil des années, des siècles, des rencontres…

Il n'a pas oublié. Il ne peut pas oublier. La chagrin est juste différent.

L'image de ce roi est gravée au fond de sa mémoire. Ce petit garçon qui l'avait aimé. Son premier amour, l'ange à qui on avait brisé les ailes, cet enfant éternel qui était parti trop tôt.

Chaque année, Feliciano se souvient. Il se souvient, car il est le seul à se souvenir. Il se recueille lors de ce jour spécial, en l'honneur du courageux guerrier trop tôt parti.

_Quand le combat sera fini, je reviendrais te voir._

Il croit à cette promesse. Il est confiant envers ses sentiments. Ce n'étaient pas de simples mots d'enfants, c'était une promesse, une de celles qu'on tient.

Il a disparu. Mais Feliciano attend. Encore et encore. Pour lui, le combat n'est pas fini, pas encore. Il sait qu'il ne reverra son amour que lorsque son combat à lui aura pris fin.

Il ignore quel est ce combat. Il ignore qui est l'ennemi à combattre. Feliciano est patient, il sait que les réponses viendront tôt ou tard. Il faut attendre.

Attendre…Et ils se retrouveront.

Ils auront l'éternité.

Des pas feutrés se font entendre. Feliciano se retourne, curieux, et sourit doucement en apercevant Ludwig. L'allemand vient le rejoindre, un air grave sur le visage.

_ Je ne te voyais plus, je m'inquiétais.

_ Merci.

Le blond s'arrête à la hauteur du petit italien et observe lui aussi la mer.

Leurs mains se cherchent, se rejoignent, leurs doigts s'entrelacent. « Je suis là. » Un simple geste qui veut dire beaucoup. L'italien se réchauffe à la chaleur de son ami. Toutes les barrières ne sont pas encore tombées entre eux. C'est une question de temps. N'ont-ils pas la vie, eux, pour se connaître ? Pour s'aimer ?

Il est certain que si.

_ Bon anniversaire, Feliciano.


	45. Les absents ont toujours tort

_**Personnages :** Alfred/Amérique, Natalya/Biélorussie_

_La suite d'un des drabbles précédent : "Leçon de séduction". La tentation était juste trop grande xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Les absents ont toujours tort<strong>

_ Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ai proposé de sortir avec toi.

_ …

_ Je suis très heureux, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun !

_ …

_ Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? N'importe où me conviendra ! Alors ?

_ Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?

_ Heu…

Alfred se tut, désappointé. Natalya resserra sa prise sur le bras de l'américain en regardant autour d'elle. Non, Russie n'était visible nulle part. A quoi bon sortir avec son pire ennemi s'il n'était même pas là pour être jaloux ?


	46. Vieux imbéciles !

_**Personnages :** Florina/Seychelles, Francis/France, Arthur/Angleterre, Gilbert/Prusse_

* * *

><p><strong>Vieux imbéciles !<strong>

Seychelles fulminait. Mon Dieu, ce qu'ils étaient stupides !

Alors, c'était ça le privilège des nations dites « matures » ? Se battre entre elles pour chaque nouveau pays qui naissait ? Hé bien, si c'était ça, elle préférait rester comme elle l'était !

Surtout quand on voyait deux grandes nations se rouler au sol comme des gosses en s'insultant copieusement.

_ Vous êtes vraiment des vieux ! ! Brailla-t-elle sèchement en tapant du pied. Des vieux croûtons impuissants !

France et Angleterre cessèrent de se battre, mortifiés. Prusse, toujours présent au bon endroit au bon moment, explosa de rire.


	47. Prendre soin du Père Noël

_**Personnages** : Alfred/Amérique, Tino/Finlande, mention de Danemark et de Suède. _

_La période s'y prête. Que demander de plus ? xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Prendre soin du « Père Noël »<strong>

Amérique posa un hamburger devant Finlande qui écarquilla les yeux.

_ Euh…Alfred…? Tenta-t-il timidement. J'ai déjà bien mangé…

_ Ah, mais tu as besoin de prendre des forces !

Tino fronça les sourcils, méfiant. C'était quoi, cette histoire ? Il espérait pour Danemark qu'il n'avait pas encore fait courir le bruit qu'il était « enceinte », sinon ça allait chauffer pour lui. Les gens n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire que jaser sur sa relation avec Berwald ?

_ Oui, ajouta Alfred, enjoué. Tu ne peux pas distribuer les cadeaux à Noël le ventre vide.

C'était donc ça. Tino éclata de rire.


	48. Pure politesse

_**Personnages** : Yao/Chine, Emil/Islande_

* * *

><p><strong>Pure politesse<strong>

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Ça se mange…

Islande piocha un autre gâteau dans le plat préparé par Chine. L'état millénaire était ravi.

_ Je suis content que tu aimes, confia-t-il. Les autres m'ignorent quand je leur en propose.

_ C'est impoli, répondit Emil. Il faut toujours goûter aux plats de l'hôte.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment chez moi…

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots. Tu proposes gentiment des gâteaux, c'est très impoli de les refuser.

_ C'est important, la politesse, lâcha Yao, pas dupe.

_ Tout à fait. Mais prends-en, toi aussi. Ce sont tes gâteaux, après tout…


	49. Mauvais plan

**Personnages :** Romano/Italie du Sud, Tim/Pays-Bas, mention d'Espagne/Antonio et Manon/Belgique (il se peut que le prénom de Belgique ait changé depuis les autres drabbles).

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvais plan<strong>

_ Scandaleux ! C'est une honte !

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi…

_ Il faut arrêter ça ! !

_ J'allais le dire.

_ Cet abruti d'espagnol de mes deux ne mérite pas ma sœur. Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule, moi, il va voir !

_ Heu…

Romano se mordit la lèvre, tout à coup inquiet. Oui, il avait eu pour but de séparer Espagne de SA Belgique, et mêler Pays-Bas, le très possessif frère de la jeune femme, à son complot lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le coup.

Il en doutait, maintenant.


	50. Tendresse

**Personnages :** Ivan/Russie, Irunya/Ukraine

* * *

><p><strong>Tendresse<strong>

_ Grande sœur…

_ Mon petit Russie d'amour !

Ukraine serra son cadet dans ses bras. Bien qu'un peu gêné, Ivan ne repoussa pas sa sœur, de peur de la blesser. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, il adorait sa tendresse chaleureuse.

Katyusha était pour l'instant plus grande que son frère. C'était mieux ainsi, songea-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qu'elle retenait à grand-peine. Elle savait, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, qu'arriverait le jour où ils devraient se séparer…

Autant profiter d'être la plus grande pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Encore un petit peu.


	51. Pardons

**Personnages :** Sadik/Turquie, Irunya/Ukraine, présence (cachée) d'Ivan/Russie et Natalya/Biélorussie

* * *

><p><strong>Pardons<strong>

_ Ouaïe !

Sadik frotta sa tête à l'endroit où la pierre l'avait heurtée. Ils se mettaient à le lapider, maintenant…

_ I-Iru…nya…

Les épaules secouées de sanglots, Ukraine refusa de se tourner vers lui. Un caillou roula aux pieds de Turquie, l'encourageant à continuer.

_ Irunya…Je voulais te dire…m'excuser…J'aurais pas du dire ça…Tu es très jolie, tu sais ?

_ Tu disais le contraire, hier ! Hoqueta la jeune femme.

_ Je le pensais pas ! J'étais juste de…mauvais poil, et…je m'excuse, quoi.

Ne jamais faire pleurer la sœur des deux psychopathes en puissance. Sadik avait retenu la leçon.


	52. Conspiration

**Personnages :** Kiku/Japon, Romano/Italie du Sud, Feliciano/Italie du Nord, Ludwig/Allemagne

* * *

><p><strong>Conspiration<strong>

Japon approcha la pince. Feliciano hurla.

_ Mais ta gueule ! S'énerva Romano.

Allemagne et Romano tenaient fermement le cadet Italie mais celui-ci gigotait tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à l'empêcher de fuir.

_ Tais-toi ou je t'assomme ! !

_ Me tueeeeez paaaaaas ! Pleura Feliciano. Allemaaaaaaaagne !

Ludwig détourna le regard pour ne pas céder à la supplique des yeux larmoyants de son ami.

_ Je suis désolé, Italie. C'est pour ton bien.

_ Nooooon ! ! !

_ Abruti, il faut bien retirer cette fichue écharde !

_ Pitiééééééé, faites pas çaaaaaaaaa ! !

_ Vas-y, Kiku.


End file.
